Intermittent signals
by Ireri karari
Summary: After going back to their hometown Bertholt cannot stop thinking what Reiner said once "When we go back home you have to tell Annie how you feel". But how could he do that if he never did anything to win her over. If she barely see him as a friend. But just see her and do nothing was killing him. [AnniexBerth] Reiner, Ymir
1. What do you want from me Part 1

Hi everybody. I am a Beruani fan and I decided to write this fanfiction because there aren't much of these out there.I have to say that English is my second language so I apologize for the mistakes. I am writing this story in Spanish but I decided to translate it.

This story is set in the titan shifter's hometown assuming they won and they went back. I had to create OCs but I decided to use the personalities of the other attack on titan characters.

Time to read, enjoy!

What do you expect of me? Part 1

Dawn was breaking and with the sunlight the shadows of the night disappeared. In the morning light a figure stood. It was Bertholt staring at Annie's house. He hid in between some bushes and a tree. The bush and tree did not provide a good hiding spot since he was quite tall. However, he waited there.

He had the perfect plan, when this girl came out he would "casually" meet her as she was walking to the military camp, because they were still warriors and they had to report themselves to the militia. In that way they could walk together so he could compliment her and behave like a true gentleman. Hopping she would think that he was a good catch. It is said women can't resist the good manners of a nice, well intentioned young man like he was.

But the nerves had always been his constant companion and today was not the exception. His hands were sweating. He had to dry them constantly on his trousers. How Annie would want to hold his hands like that? All wet. He closed his eyes and practiced what he was going to say.

\- What a coincidence! Do you live here? Your house is on my way. No, I don't mind we can walk together. Have you changed your hair style? No? It is the same for years, I haven't notice… No, I did notice. I like blond girls. Not all the blond girls. Just you…

\- What are you doing here? – A familiar voice interrupted his clumsy monologue. It was a voice he liked to hear but he didn't expect to hear.

Annie was standing next to him. He looked at her, his heart stopped for a second.

\- I.. am… I am looking for worms to go fishing – said Bertholt and immediately he start digging the ground with his hands looking for worms.

Annie, without saying anything bended down next to him. She moved the soil of the ground and almost immediately found a worm. She took it and put it on Bertholt's hands. His face turned red, not only because her action, truth is he hated worms. He felt grossed but he couldn't just throw it in front of her. He had to be strong.

Another worm wriggled on the ground and ended on Bertholt's hand.

\- Thank you – said Bertholt with difficulty.

Annie looked at him with no expression, suddenly she hit Bertholt's hand and made the worms flew away. He felt relive for a moment until he made eye contact with the blong girl. The stood up immediately. Annie stood up as well. She shook her hands.

\- I saw when you arrive here – said Annie – hours ago.

Bertholt did not know what to say. How to explain what he was doing there? The best to do was just apologizing and go.

\- I… am sorry, I have to go now – The tall guy turn round ready to run but Annie took the sleeve of his shirt. What does that mean? Didn't she want him to leave?

He turned to look at her.

\- Why did you come? – asked Annie.

\- No… I did not…

\- I am not a fool, Bertholot. You came to see me. What do you want?

Bertholt couldn't say anything. The words didn't come out of his mouth. After a moment of awkward silence Annie sighed. It was clear she would not get an answer.

\- If you don't have anything to say that's fine – said the girl – but I don't want to see you outside my house again. Go and look for worms anywhere else.

Annie left Bertholt there, speechless. He felt like a hole in his stomach. What should he do now?

\- Bertholt - Annie's voice brought him back. She was calling him from the entrance of her house – next time just knock the door. Don't stay outside like an idiot – after saying this she closed the door.

To knock the door? Was that an invitation to come to see her again? He thought this was not a lost cause. He would definitely come back, knock the door and bring a present for her and her father. Her father. That was another issue. If he came back to see her wouldn't he be interrogated by Mr. Leonhardt? He didn't know what kind of person he was. He had never talked to him before but he knew how tough he had been with his daughter. Too much pressure. But he didn't have a choice if he wanted the girl he had to face it. Good things are never easy to get.

x x x

Annie closed the door and sighed, this was the third time he saw Bertholt wandering around her house but this was the first time she actually went out to ask him what he wanted but she didn't get an answer.

\- Did you find out what that kid Hoover wanted? – asked Annie's father. He was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Annie shrugged her shoulders.

\- Did you tell him I don't want to see him around him again?

\- Yes

\- Great – Mr. Leonhardt said.

\- I told him if he had any business here he should knock the door.

\- Really? I wonder if he will – Annie's father smiled ironically. He stood up and left the kitchen.

Annie looked through the window. Bertholt was gone. Would he come back? She knew how difficult would be for him, It'd be a complete disaster. Annie smiled thinking about the idea. She knew she made him nervous. He wasn't as insecure as before but before her he looks like he was going to wet his pants. What was his problem? Was she so frightening? Or maybe he likes her? No way. She didn't have time to think about these issues. She had to keep training because there were still other missions she could be sending to. Another mission. She was worried about that, years far away from home again. Not able to know if she would come back. But not just that. She felt ashamed. She failed the last mission, she failed becoming a warrior. Furthermore she heard, cause she didn't remember much, she was a bother for Rainer and Bertholt, she had to be rescued by them. After all these years of training and hard work she messed up everything. She felt she let her father down. Even when he looked happy for her return. Yes, she had other things in mind than Bertholt around her house. Maybe the tall guy wanted to pull a prank on her because all the troubles she caused to them. No, he was not like that.

Annie finished getting ready to go out. She was wearing a simple uniform. A green trousers and a brown shirt. When she was ready she went out. Thanks to Bertholt she was late… again.

Xxx

Bertholt and Reiner were forming a line with the other Warriors at the military base. Annie hadn't arrived yet.

\- I thought you were going to pick up Annie. What happened? – asked Reiner to his tall friend.

\- I didn't want to bother her and… I had other issues to attend – lied Bertholt.

Bertholt looked at the spot where Annie supposed to be. He was worry Annie did not arrive on time. She had to arrive before they started with the attendance list or she could be on trouble. He felt guilty because he made her waste time earlier. Well, it is not that Annie was very punctual either.

\- I wonder if this time she manages to save her ass – said the girl next to the empty Annie's spot – It'd be fun to see what kind of punishment they put on her.

The subcommander entered the military base, everyone stayed still. He started calling the roll. At that precise moment Annie entered the base very calmly and occupied her spot. The subcommander looked at her with the corner of his eye. He continued. There were 20 warriors that for part of the titan shifter squad. When the subcommander finished he gave an announcement.

\- According to experience and achievements some of you will be promoted. Those will be the new squad leaders. But before that you will received an special training and afterwards you will be evaluated. The names I mention next are those who earn this honor.

The subcommander made a sign and a his young assistant enter the place and hand over a list.

\- The futures leader are Hissel Scott, Evan Mortimer, Ivan Fischer, Eva Benz, Reiner Braun y Bertholt Hoover. Congratulation. You should be proud of yourselves. This week will be your last week as Warriors. That's all, you can go.

Everyone waited the subcommaned leave the place so they can start talking about the promotions. Bertholt thought about the huge responsibility he will have now on. Also he thought it was strange Annie hadn't been mentions because she was with him and with Reiner in the mission inside the walls.

\- I almost forgot – say the subcommander before leave – Leonhardt

It was definitely not fun hear her name. Annie was freaking out but she try not to show it. Did he forget mention her name with the others?

\- You were late again – say the subcommander – and you don't seems to even care, let's see if three months working in the storehouse teach you some responsibility. Each minute you arrive late will be an extra week of work. Am I clear, Leonhardt?

\- Yes, sir.

Some chuckles sound but were immediately silence by the look of the subcommander who finally leaved the place.

The girl next to Annie started laughing. No one wants to work in the storehouse it was a dirty place, dusty and with rats.

\- They finally did it – said the girl next to Annie – It was about time. By the way, you were in the mission insides the walls, aren't you? They didn't mention your name at all. You really screwed it up, don't you? - she mocked.

\- Shut up, Hissel – said Reiner – If someone should not be promoted is you. You will lead your team to dead.

\- ¡Reiner! – the girl ignored what he said. She took Reiner by the arm. – Congrats, I am not surprised we were mention. See, we are meant to each other.

While Reiner was trying to put Hissel away, Annie turned around and leaved the place. She could hear the whispering of the others inside the military base.

\- Annie, wait – Bertholt went after her – this is all my fault. I delayed you. I'm sorry.

\- Don't be – she said – Even if you did. This is not the first time I'm late. It's my own fault.

Bertholt looked at her. She looked worried. Maybe for the other she always had the same expression but he had looked at her so many times for so long he could tell she was not ok. Was she worried about working in the storehouse? Or because she hadn't been promoted?

\- I am sorry you weren't mention – said the tall guy – you were there with us inside the walls, they should recognize your work there. I can talk with the subcommander and explain…

\- Explain what? – Annie cut him off – There is nothing to explain. I fail as a warrior. I didn't help the cause.

\- That is not true! Without all the information you gave us we wouldn't be able to make the final plan. Because of that we succeed. Because of you.

Annie stayed in silence for a moment, listening to Bertholt. Was really like that?

\- Anyway – said Annie – I don't think I can be a good team leader. I am not good at teamwork, you know that. I am sure they considered that to make their final call.

\- But… In that case I'm not fit to be a leader either.

\- May be, maybe not. Just don't let Reiner make all the decision for you. You can start with that.

Bertholt knew Annie was right. Reiner always had the control of the situation. He was a great leader.

\- Maybe you should try to spend time with other people and not only with him. – Advice Annie.

If I spend more time with someone would be you, thought Bertholt. Maybe this was his chance to put something forward. What could he say? Shall we train together in the mornings? Or maybe go for a walk? Or have lunch together? Or he can pick her up every morning to make sure she wouldn't be late again. Yes, that sounded perfect.

\- That… that sounds like a good idea – started saying Bertholt. His hands started to sweat – I should spend less time with Reiner… if… if you want we could…

¡Bertholdt! – A girl arrived, interrupting.

She took Bertholt's hand and start dragging him away. Bertholt was surprised and confuse about the sudden interruption.

– Come on, let's go. We are going to the town to celebrate the promotions.

Annie just look at the scene waiting to see if Bertholt would do something or just would let others make the decision for him, like always. Then the girl noticed Annie.

\- You can come as well, storehouse girl.

\- Thanks for the invitation – said Annie – I'd go but I don't want to.

Annie wanted to see some reaction from Bertholt. But he didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay there with Annie but he couldn't be rude to the other girl or to the others who were waiting for him. While he was putting his thoughts together the other girl kept pulling him away. Suddenly Bertholt stopped. The girl could not move him another inch. He obviously was stronger than her.

\- What's wrong? – asked the girl.

Bertholt looked back but Annie was gone.

\- I'm an idiot… – said Bertholt to himself.

To be continued….

XXX

Thanks for reading this. Don't forget to write a review if you liked it.

if you want to read the original version it is called "Señales intermitentes".


	2. What do you want from me Part 2

**What do you want from me? Part 02**

In one of the pubs, the young soldiers celebrated. Reiner was the most popular as always. Bertholt was sitting next to him drinking in silence, meditative. Suddenly his friend called him. Bertholt noticed his friend had drank more than he should.

\- Ey Bertholt! Tell them how you defeat those bastards in the wall and won the battle. This is great story. You may not believe it, but he is a better warrior that me – said Reiner – just a little better.

\- Really? Said Hissel – tell us, then.

Everyone looked at Bertholt. He was not used to have all that attention

\- No. It's not like that. It is not a good story – said Berth.

He didn't want to tell the story. It was not a good memory. He had to destroy the place where he lived many years. A place that in some point he considered a home. Also that story involved Annie. He really did not want to talk about it.

\- Don't be modest – said Reiner – if you want I tell the story for you.

The people gather around the two friends wanting to hear the story.

\- It is not a good story – Bertholt insisted

\- No way – Reiner ignored his friend and started – I have to admit it was a hard battle, even I was harmed. I was going to take time to heal myself but then Bertholt show up. When he turn into the colossal titan he destroyed half of the place. Easy as pie. But I think you have heard that part of the story already… the interesting part was when he reached the center of the walls, but he was a little distracted because he was looking for…

A strong bang on the table interruped Reiner. Bertholt stood up. He looked upset. Everyone was silent, they never had seen Berholt like that.

\- I said It is not a good story, so you better shut you mouth – said Bertholt to reckless friend.

Both guys looked at each other and Reiner understood. He changed the subject.

\- Yes, I don't want to bore you with foolish stories. I bet Evan had some feat to tell.

\- Eh? Why me? - Complained Evan.

\- Yes, why him? Evan's stories sucks! – said Hissel

\- Why don't you tell us something, then. – said Evan to Hissel.

While they were argued Bertholt left the pub. Outside he look up the sky. It began to dusk. Reiner catch him outside.

\- Are you ok? – asked Reiner

Bertholt just nodded.

\- I'm sorry. I shouldn't start talking; I didn't know that would upset you.

\- It's not for the battle – said his tall friend.

Reiner looked at him. That story involved Annie's rescue. Reiner didn't understand why he didn't want to tell the story. Not even him knew the details. He just knew his colossal friend disobey orders just to go to find her and he succeed. Wasn't that a heroic story? But he didn't want to push his friend.

\- I just want to be alone for a moment – asked Bertholt.

Reiner nodded and went back to the pub leaving his friend alone. Bertholt looked at the sky, night began to fall. He decided go for a walk, he didn't want to listen to his comrades. He walk through the town. The town they had fought so hard to go back to. The walk the streets and the alleys until his feet took him out of the town. He thought he might go to Annie's house to knock her door and invite her to walk with him, just that a walk under the stars even if they didn't talk, just in silence, he'd be fine with her company. Maybe with a little luck she would invite him to come in to have some tea. Bertholt couldn't avoid imagine things about that situation.

[Annie opens the door. Bertholt is there with a charming smile for her

 _Bertholt. What are you doing here?_

 _I couldn't spend another minute without seeing yo._

 _Annie blushes._

 _Would you like a cup of tea?- she invite him shyly._

 _He enter the house and sitting in the kitchen table watch Annie put water in the teapot and in the stove. Annie put to cups on the table. When she put one of the cups in front of Bertholt he take the chance an take her hand,_

 _Your hands are cold – he say. He kisses them._

 _That makes her blush. Then he pulls Annie towards himself, slowly but firm until she sits on his lap. Both look at each other. She put her arms around his neck. He approaches her lips… so close… ]_

Bertholt shook his head. What was he thinking? That was impossible to happen. A girl like her acting like that. No way. After all Annie was that kind of person who doesn't show emotions, quiet and with a weird cynical humor that he found charming. Next time he see her he'd try to make some conversation.

Suddenly he saw something that made his heart skip a bit. Not too far from there, near to the lake, under the last sunlight was Annie. What was she doing there? Bertholt opened and closed his eyes repeatedly to be sure he wasn't seen things. But no, She was there for real. Without thinking his feet and desire of see her took him to that direction. When he was closed enough he say the petit blond was looking at a cat. She had brought it some milk. He didn't want to approach more and interrupted her. She was smiling to the car. Would she ever give him a smile? He felt a bit jealous… of a cat… how dump was that. He could just stay there staring at her for hours.

An idea came to his mind. That was the right time and the right place to confess his feelings and tell her how much he liked her. The sunset, the lake, they were alone. The perfect atmosphere, nothing could go wrong and he'd finally know if she liked him back. He imagined the perfect scene.

[- You look beautiful tonight – say Bertholt approaching her and makes her blush.

 _\- What are you doing here? How do you find me? – asked the young blond girl._

 _Bertholt stand in front of her and caress her cheek._

 _\- I always know where to find you. We are connected. We are meant to each other. You know that, right?_

 _Annie looks away but she nod. He takes her chin gently to direct her eyes to his. He crouches down to kiss her. She has to stand on the tips of her toes. Their lips find each other. The tall guy put his hands around her waist to lift her to continue the kiss]_

Bertholt hit his cheeks a couple of times to come back to reality. He took a deep breath to gather his courage to approach her. It is not impossible, thought Bertholt. He hesitated but finally he came close to her. When he did he scared the cat that ran away. Annie was surprised for what just happened. She looked up to find the intruder. Her sight found Bertholt.

\- shouldn't you be celebrating? – asked the blond girl.

\- It's over – he answered

\- What are you doing here?

\- I was just walking around and I ended up here. What are you doing here?

\- I didn't want to go back home yet but it is late now so I should be going and you should do the same.

Bertholt didn't move. He was nervous. His hands were sweating but he was determined. It was now it never.

\- You… you look beautiful tonight – said Bertholt.

Annie looked at him in silence. She wasn't sure how to respond to a compliment.

\- Thank you… you look tall as always – said the girl.

\- Eh… thanks.

\- I'm leaving now – Annie said goodbye.

\- Wait! – asked Bertholt.

Without thinking, Bertholt took Annie's hand to stop her. He felt that in his desperation to stop her he squeezed her small hand too hard. He immediately released her hand and closed his eyes, afraid. He was almost sure that Annie would throw him to the lake but that didn't happen. The tall guy slowly opened his eyes. Annie was there looking at him waiting.

\- I… - started saying the young man – I have something important to tell you.

Annie apart her sight and looked to the lake. Bertholt knew that even when she wasn't looking at him she was listening.

\- I really think you look beautiful tonight or any night or day. I'm sorry to say this all of a sudden but it is what comes to my mind when I see you. I can't focus when you are around.

Annie finally turned to look at him. She had never heard him talk like that before. Even he was surprised to be so confident. After hearing those words Annie couldn't help blushing even for a moment. Bertholt kept talking.

\- I like you and your company. I know you haven't ever given me any sign of being interested in me but I have to ask. Would you…?

Annie raised her hand to interrupt him. She knew about his intentions but she didn't want to hear.

\- Listen. I am not the person you think I am. I don't know why you have interest in me. I am nothing special and If I have caused you problems that was not my intention. If I've been kind to you is because I am thankful with you and Reiner for helped me coming home and nothing more. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea.

\- Annie. I just want to make you happy – said Bertholt. He didn't want to give up yet.

\- Make me happy? Why would you want to make me happy? What's in it for you?

\- What's in it for me? – Bertholt thought for a moment – I'd just be happy if you are.

\- That's selfish. I think you are the last person that could makes me happy and I definitely can't make you happy.

Those word where like a bucket of iced water. For the first time Bertholt felt he was the smallest man in the world.

\- why? – asked the boy mumbling

\- I can offer you nothing. I barely have interest and will to myself I can't take on your insecurity. You'd only be a nuisance.

Bertholt was in shock. Annie's words were senseless. He exposed his feelings but she didn't even let him finish. He felt cold in his chest. Is that how it felt a broken heart?

\- So… that's what you think of me- said Bertholt finally – I'm sorry to make you waste your time.

\- Bertholt, I'm sorry It's just…

\- See you tomorrow at training – Bertholt cut her off and turn around to leave.

\- I won't be there. I'll be at the storehouse. Remember?

\- Right

Bertholt looked at her indifferently. His cold stare shocked Annie. It was a taste of her owns medicine. She was speechless. The tall guy just left. He had nothing else to say.

She saw him leaving. She never means to hurt him but she had no warm words to him. What she said was the truth. She had nothing to offer. How did he intent to make her happy? It'd be a waste of time. What did she know about love or caring about someone else if all of her life was meant to become a warrior? And she couldn't even do it right. I strange feeling overwhelmed her. She couldn't reciprocate Bertholt's feelings but that didn't mean she didn't care about him. Having him around didn't bother her, he was quiet and he didn't forced conversation. She liked that. She feared the small friendship they just built was over. Probably he never wanted to speak to her anymore but if that's what he decided to do she couldn't do anything to help it. She could be alone again as she has always been.

Xxxx

IK: Hi guys! I hope you like this story. This chapter was quite difficult to translate so I will continue this story according on how many reviews I get or how many followers so please leave a review if you like it. See you next chapter.


End file.
